


Finding Kara

by serenitykid7875



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitykid7875/pseuds/serenitykid7875
Summary: Lex and Lillian breakout of prison and kidnap Kara. Lena helps find Kara. Supercorp.





	Finding Kara

Kara Danvers knew better than to go after Lex and Lillian on her own, while they were in National City, but that didn't stop her from trying to take them down. Lex and Lillian had threatened Lena's life and she wasn't going to sit by and wait for them to kill Lena. Kara had finally admitted that she was Supergirl to Lena, but she faltered when she went to tell her that she loved her.

They had become such good, close friends. There was something that they both wanted to tell each other, but they stopped every time they went to tell each other. And here she was, stuck in some sort of torture chamber that Lex had created. The building she was in made with synthetic kryptonite. She thought she'd never get the opportunity to tell Lena just how much she loved her.

"Supergirl, looks like you are going to lose." Lex said as he stabbed her with a kryptonite knife.

"They will find me." Kara said as she gritted her teeth as the knife was pulled out.

"No they won't." A familiar voice said as they came out of the shadows.

"You finally see what they are Lena." Lillian said as she joined Lex.

"I do." Lena said as she continued to look at Kara with no emotion on her face.

"Lena?" Kara said in surprise, had Lena joined them. But Kara saw the flash in Lena's eyes, she was trying not to cry at the sight in front of her. And a Lena who believed her mother and brother wouldn't have that look.

"Supergirl." Lena said in a monotone voice as she moved to stand closer to Kara.

"Let's finish this now." Lillian said handing Lena a gun. Lena made sure it had bullets in it, before cocking it and pointing it at Kara.

"Supergirl."

"Lena don't do this. Please." Kara said playing along.

"Goodbye Supergirl." Lena almost whispered her voice almost giving her away. Lena turned quickly and shot both her mother and brother in the heart. They fell to the ground and didn't move.

"Lena."

"Kara, are you okay?" Lena said as she undid the restraints holding Kara to the wall.

"I'm good, now that you're here. Did you come alone?"

"No. Alex and J'onn are waiting outside. Come on." Lena said as she and Kara made their way out of the room. As they came out Kara felt the yellow sun, giving her strength again. She gently squeezed Lena to her side.

"I love you Lena Luthor." Kara said as they stopped before they got to Alex and J'onn.

"I love you too Kara Zor-El Danvers." Lena said to Kara as she gave her a kiss.

"NO!" Lex yelled from behind them. He had somehow gotten up and followed them. "You will die Supergirl!" Lex pointed a gun at Kara and pulled the trigger. But Lena stepped in front of Kara taking the bullet for her, it hit her in the chest and Alex at the same moment shot back at Lex, shooting him in the head.

"Lena!" Kara said as she caught Lena.

"Kara." Lena whispered.

"Hold on, just hold on."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Please hold on Lena. Alex!"

"I'm here. Hold pressure here." Alex said as she ran to them with a medical bag. "We need to get her to surgery."

"Kara, can you fly?" J'onn asked as he moved to grab Alex.

"Yes. Let's go." Kara said as she lifted Lena in to her arms.

* * *

It was late that same day that Alex came out of Lena's surgery, Kara was sitting with Eliza. Kara was under the sun light just to make sure that she had been re-fueled by the rays. Eliza had explained to Kara all that had happened the moment that she had been kidnapped. Eliza had come to visit the girls and was at the DEO when Lena was brought in. Eliza told Kara that Lena did everything in her power to help and was in the end able to figure out where the other Luthor's had taken her. Eliza explained that J'onn and Alex were against her going in, but knew that she'd be able to fool Lillian and Lex.

Alex came to sit next to Kara's bed, her scrubs had a little blood on them, but she wanted to give Kara the news herself.

"Lena?" Kara asked when she heard Alex's heartbeat in the room, Kara didn't open her eyes though afraid of what Alex might say.

"She's stable and will be moved in here for recovery. She should make a complete recovery." Alex stated.

"Thank god." Eliza said she had seen Lena when Kara was gone, she knew what they felt for each other.

"Thank Rao." Kara sighed.

"She'll be brought in shortly." Alex added.

"I can't wait to see her."

"I heard what the two of you said to each other."

"I do love her."

"And she loves you." Eliza said surprising both of the girls.

"How do you know?" Alex asked.

"We were with Lena before you left to go rescue Kara. I haven't seen anyone that in love, since watching you and Maggie." Eliza explained. "Sorry."

"It's okay Mom. We were in love." Alex said softly.

"Excuse me Agent Danvers." An agent said as they brought Lena's bed in to the room. They moved her to next to Kara, then they left.

"She's okay Kara." Eliza said noticing the tears that filled Kara eyes.

"She just looks so small and pale in that bed." Kara said as a few tears fell down her cheeks.

"She might, but she is strong and she is going to be okay." Alex said.

"Go back to sleep sweetie. You need to rest. She'll be right next to you." Eliza said as she noticed Kara's eyes fluttering closed as she stared at Lena. Kara closed her eyes and focused on Lena's heartbeat, it was strong and steady. She was alive and everything was going to be okay.

* * *

When Kara woke the next day, she was immediately aware of Lena's heartbeat. It was strong, but was fluttering like hers did when she looked at her. Kara turned to see if Lena was awake and she was. Kara looked in to those dazzling green eyes and she couldn't help but smile.

"Lena." Kara said with a smile.

"Kara." Lena replied with a smile just as big.

"How are you doing?"

"Should I be asking you that.

"You've been shot."

"And you were tortured."

"Okay. Fine. I'm feeling a lot better. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. Kara, about what we said yesterday."

"Yes."

"I love you. I have been since we met and you told me that I could always count on you."

"I love you too. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it."

"It doesn't matter. We have each other now."

"Yes, we do."

Kara was no longer under the sun lamps, so she floated over to Lena and Lena moved over so that she could lay down next to her. Kara wrapped Lena in her arms and Lena cuddled in to Kara.

"If we get caught it's your fault, okay?" Lena stated knowing that Alex would have a fit if she could see them.

"Okay." Kara said before leaning down and giving Lena a kiss.

"You know your sister will kill us if she finds us like this."

"Don't care." Kara said giving Lena another kiss before pulling away and relaxing with Lena in her arms.

Several minutes later they heard this, "Kara Zor-El Danvers! What are you doing out of bed?" Alex shouted as she entered the room.

Leaving Kara and Lena to laugh at her. They were going to be okay and they were in love.


End file.
